


bad liar [vid]

by itsanizzyb



Series: itsanizzyb's vids [3]
Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Song: Bad Liar (Imagine Dragons), Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsanizzyb/pseuds/itsanizzyb
Summary: a vid about Abby and Harper being terrible liars"I wish I could escape, I don't wanna fake itwish I could erase, make your heart believebut I'm a bad liarnow you know, you're free to go"
Relationships: Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland
Series: itsanizzyb's vids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	bad liar [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> was this meant to be funny? yes. did it turn out angsty instead? also yes.   
> hope you enjoy the cheesiness.

At [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xAA6pBs4nI).

[happiest season - bad liar (abby/harper)](https://vimeo.com/496460986) from [itsanizzyb](https://vimeo.com/itzanizzyb) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [resurrecho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrecho/pseuds/resurrecho) for betaing, as always!


End file.
